Life to the Dying
by valinorean
Summary: :: DISCONTINUED :: "The hands of the king are the hands of a healer." In the Houses of the Healing, Aragorn helps Faramir to wake up from the shadows. :: Aragorn/Faramir SLASH ::
1. The Shadowlands

Disclaimers: I do not own the following: Middle-earth, Aragorn, Faramir, Bergil, the Númenóreans, Gandalf, Prince Imrahil….damn, even the shadows! I guess I own basically nothing huh? Darn, Tolkien beat me to the copyrights! And yes, to follow the events that happened, I copied a few passages from the chapter The Houses of the Healing in the RotK. 

AN: *ureshii* I finally got back my set of LotR!! Now I can finally write about the Third Age. The First Age is too complex with all the characters and battles running wild every which way. Anyway, since there are very few people who write Faramir fics….I guess I'll try my hand at it. But I still can't decide on the pairs! 

**WARNING! SLASH!** male x male relationships. Don't like? Well, no one's forcing you to read. 

Spoilers for Book VI of Part III, Return of the King 

Pair: Aragorn/Faramir. Don't like the pair? As I said, no one's forcing you to read. 

Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!! Thank you!! 

_**Life to the Dying  
**by valacirca _

_When the black breath blows  
and death's shadow grows  
and all lights pass,  
come athelas! come athelas!__  
Life to the dying  
In the king's hands lying! _

_~~Athelas, Lord of the Rings _

**Part One: The Shadowlands **

Darkness. Darkness everywhere, enveloping him in its captivating embrace. Forcing him to yield to the power it held. Slowly, seductively, darkness curls its fingers around his heart, forcing him to yield to his dark and innermost desires. Promising him pleasure and pain. The darkness is calling him into a deeper void. The darkness is calling him for a deeper purpose. A release from the light that binds him. A release from the warmth that devours him. Darkness, it is everywhere. 

_Awake! Son of Denethor, Awake! Steward of Gondor. _

A warmth. A small warmth tickling his senses. But what senses had he? He is enveloped by the shadows. Nothing could penetrate the shadow that is wrapped around him. It blankets him, an assurance of the nothingness that he felt the need to acquire. The shadow was there to guide him to nothingness. It will not be long before he becomes as one with the shadow. 

_Faramir, I call to thee. Awake and leave the shadows._

A sliver of light. _No! It is the light that binds me! Leave me to my eternal peace!_ His hand was glowing. The warmth crept up to his hand, calling him, beckoning him to leave the sanctuary of his blanket of darkness. He pulls back, afraid. Afraid of what hurt the light might bring. The light flickers, the hand dimmed. The warmth was starting to pull back. 

_Fear not the light. It shall not harm you. Come, Steward of Gondor. _

There was warmth in his brow. He allowed the warmth to touch him. It would not harm him, it said. The shadow is falling back, but is hovering after him, beckoning him to return. But the warmth of the light is caressing him. The voice was calling him, and he cannot refuse. He dare not refuse. The light should not be feared. The light shall comfort him.

_Come back to your people, Faramir. Your king commands it. _

The burst of light chased the darkness away, there is nothing but light and warmth. The light is embracing him, and warmth caressing him. A touch on his brow, a soft kiss. A warmth on his hand, a comfort in his slumber. An outline of a figure before him, there was no doubt on his mind that the person before him is a Lord of the West. But he cannot see him, the light blinds him. He bowed before the Númenórean, his ancestor. 

_Awake! Return with me, Faramir. We shall go back to our people. _

_"Command me, my Lord." _

=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//= 

Aragorn heaved a great sigh. 

He was drained. The shadow that took the Steward had already grown in his heart. Had he reached him a few moments later, then everything would have turned for the worse. They would have lost Faramir. But fortune had smiled upon them, for the Steward is now safe and the shadow will no longer touch him. The mind is now healed, but what of his heart? Too deep had the shadow touched him, stirring echoes of darkness in the hearts of mortal men, great though they may be. 

Even now he lies in a dreamless slumber. 

But still he continues to whisper words to Faramir, calling ever his name, lest he return to the shadows. If one in his state would return to the shadows, he surely would not return. Fainter and fainter did his voice become, for he is returning to what is now the world of Faramir, a Void. 

Then he saw him. Faramir was trapped in his own mind, and have no reason to return. Stepping closer, Aragorn allowed himself to be seen.

_"You will not be harmed by the light, Faramir," _said Aragorn_. "Would you not come?" _

Gently, he clasped the Steward's hand, leading him further into the light, as far away from the remaining darkness as possible. Aragorn kissed the brow of the Steward andsaid,_ "You will have to wake. Your people needs you, they love you and wanted you back. They need someone they trust to rule them." _

_"But my lord, you have returned. Would you not take the crown? For you are the rightful heir of Gondor." _

_"Nay, Faramir, I would not wish to stir no doubt in our people's heart." _

_"If you willed it so, lord, I will come." _

Aragorn sighed, he had finally convinced him to rouse from his dreamless slumber. The mind has returned, soon the body shall follow. He needs only now the plant _athelas_. Aragorn has sent for kingsfoil, yet none can be found for it is but a weed to the people of Gondor. At last, Bergil came running in as if his life depended on it, for indeed three lives are at stake. Six leaves wrapped in cloth he bore and gave to Aragorn. 

"It is kinsfoil, Sir," said Bergil "but not fresh I fear, It must have been culled two weeks ago at the least. I hope it will serve, Sir?" Then looking at Faramir he burst into tears. 

But Aragorn smiled. 

"It will serve," he said. "The worst is now over, stay and be comforted." 

Then taking two leaves, he lay them on his hands and breathed on them, and then he crushed them, and straightway a living freshness filled the room, as if the air itself awoke and tingled, sparkling with joy. And he cast the leaves into bowls of steaming water that were brought to him, and at once all hearts were lightened. For the fragrance that came to each was like a memory of dewy mornings of unshadowed sun in some land of which the fair world in Spring is itself but a fleeting memory. 

But Aragorn stood up as one refreshed, and his eyes smiled as he held a bowl before Faramir's dreaming face. Softly whispering words none can hear, he called back the Steward, but this time Aragorn did not go forth into Faramir's mind. He is calling him from the world outside, beckoning him to return. 

"It is now time for you to return to your people, Faramir, Steward of Gondor." 

Suddenly Faramir stirred, and he opened his eyes, and he looked on Aragorn who bent over him; and a light of knowledge and love was kindled in his eyes, and he spoke softly. 

"My lord, you called me. I come. What does the king command?" 

"Walk no more I the shadows, but awake!" said Aragorn. "You are weary. Rest for a while, and take food, and be ready when I return." 

"I will, lord," said Faramir. "For who would lie idle when the king has returned?" 

"Farewell then for a while!" said Aragorn. "I must go to others who need me." And he left the chamber with Gandalf and Imrahil. 

Before he passed through the doors, he glanced back at Faramir who was looking at him. Something stirred in Aragorn, he was worried. He knew that the shadow has reached the heart of Faramir, and although it did not take him wholly, even a touch of shadow can become fatal to an untainted heart. He would talk with Gandalf about it later.

=//=\\=//=\\=//=\\= 

A bit short, but the next ones will be longer I hope. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	2. When Darkness Calls

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, just borrowing them. And I ain't getting any money from this too, so don't sue. 

AN: Sorry it took this long for the next part to come out. The first one was a spur of the moment fic, much like this one. But now at least I know where I'm going with it. 

WARNING! SLASH! Read: male x male relationships. Don't like? Well, no one's forcing you to read. 

Spoilers for Book VI of Part III, Return of the King 

Pair: Aragorn/Faramir. Don't like the pair? As I said, no one's forcing you to read. 

__

_**Life to the Dying**  
by valacirca _

_When the black breath blows  
and death's shadow grows  
and all lights pass,  
come athelas! come athelas!  
Life to the dying  
In the king's hands lying!_

_~~Athelas, Lord of the Rings _

**Part Two: When Darkness Calls **

He lay there waiting for the warden of the Houses of Healing to leave. It has been several hours since he first woke from the dark valley but he felt weary still. He could not sleep…would not sleep. He feared to succumb to the darkness threatening to overwhelm him.

He knew that there is something amiss, but he could not figure out what. He saw the disturbed look that Aragorn sent his way ere he left and he knew that the worst is not yet over. Gandalf came to check on him moments ago, perhaps to find out more about his health, but he too would not say anything. The darkness has lifted, but it was never wholly cured.

The earlier event was just for show, to give heart to the people of Gondor.

He heard the soft click of the door closing behind the warden. Tentatively Faramir got up, listening carefully for the sound of the warden's footsteps to fade. As fast as his weakened body allowed him, Faramir reached for his cloak and hastened to the back of the room.

Behind the painting of Boromir, the eleventh Ruling Steward of Gondor whom his brother was named after, was a secret passage that leads to the outer walls of Minas Tirith. It was not so much as a secret passage, but more of an escape route for when there comes a time that the Tower of the Guard is taken.

_Hopefully, this passage will never have to serve its true purpose, _thought Faramir.

Grabbing a torch from the wall, Faramir proceeded to climb down. It runs parallel to the path to Rath Dinen and out of the last of the seven walls of Minas Tirith. This passage is familiar to him when he was but a child. He would always climb up to the Houses of Healing and would stay with the herb-master and learn of his lores. At times too, he would find the herb-master consulting with Mithrandir, and he would know that he came at a very fortunate time, for he loved very much the wisdom of Mithrandir and would bother him just to teach him something, _anything._

But now, he must turn away from the wisdom of both herb-master and wizard, for he knew of one person who would be willing to tell him of his current state…if he could find him.

He cast his cloak tightly round him and hooded his face and proceeded to go around the outer wall of the City. He started to regret his choice of using the passageway. It might have been easier to look for the Lord Aragorn from within without rousing much suspicion. The worst he would get is a reprimand for getting out of bed. Of course he could pass it off as restlessness and needed a breath of air from the gardens.

But now that he was on the outer walls, it would be more suspicious to try to get _in_ the City. The guards of the Seven Gates have never faltered, and such was the strength of will of the men of Gondor. The only hope for Faramir to enter was that they were too busy rebuilding the fallen walls that they would not notice him enter. But from the Gates of the Third Wall and onward, he dared not hope too much.

It would seem to him odd that he should enter his own City in the cover of darkness, like that of a thief. But Faramir approached the Great Gate nonetheless, preparing to enter. He stood in the shadows waiting for the small band to pass by so he could enter unnoticed. But chance has it that the light, although faint, allowed him to see who was coming out of the City. 

It was the Lord Aragorn, flanked on both sides by the sons of Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. Behind them came some from the host of the Dúnedain.

Faramir held his breath. Now his search does not seem so futile after all.

He followed the small band stealthily, allowing a good few feet between them. _Carefully,_ he thought, _after all, they are Rangers from the north._

It was then that Faramir saw the encampment of the Dúnedain in the field, near to where King Théoden of the Mark has fallen. He waited a while for the companions to separate, the Dúnedain to their posts, Elladan and Elrohir to their own tent, and Aragorn to his own tent, away from the camp. When he saw Aragon enter, he soon followed.

=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//=

Aragorn heard the soft footfalls in the grass. He saw him standing in the shadows of the walls of the City. He felt him following them to the camp. He knew not if the others noticed him tailing them, if they did they said naught. He sighed and moved near the entrance of the tent, waiting for Faramir to enter.

And enter he did.

Aragorn heard Faramir's soft startled gasp upon seeing no one inside. Aragorn deftly closed the flap of the tent leaving them both in the dark. Faramir spun around surprised. He should have known Aragorn would do something like this. Walking towards a lamp, Aragon lit it and a soft light enveloped them.

"Why have you come, son of--," Aragorn faltered a bit, "…son of Denethor?"

"My Lord, forgive me for intruding but I--," Faramir started, "I really don't know why I'm here," he said finally.

Aragorn gestured for him to sit and Faramir sat at the edge of the bed. The Dúnadan then dragged a chair and sat in front of him.

"My Lord, why do you stay outside the walls of the City?" said Faramir. "Surely you and the Dúnedain are more than welcome inside. You are the King and—"

"Did I not tell you before that I wish not to cause strife between our people?" said Aragorn. "Now is not the time to discuss the matter of politics, not when there is evil abroad."

"But Lord, surely my father would offer you the crown. We are the Stewards of Gondor, and it is our duty to serve until the King has returned."

Aragorn looked away and said nothing. He wished not to be the one to bear the ill news to Faramir about his father. Certainly not while he is not yet wholly cured.

"Come now Faramir," said Aragorn, "I'm sure there is something more important that you wished to discuss other than this, surely you would not sneak out of the City only to tell me this? I and my companions have laboured long into the night healing the others who fought against the Nazgûls and the army of the Dark Lord, I too wish to rest."

Faramir started to get up, extremely mortified at the thought of denying the King his sleep. "I'm really so- sorry, my Lord. I- I did not mean to disturb you." Faramir bowed low. "I shall go now and leave you to your rest."

Aragorn stood too and put both his hands on Faramir's shoulder, gently sitting him down on the bed once more. "Nay Faramir, I would not be able to rest now if you go and not tell me what is ailing you." He again sat down in front of Faramir.

"I know something is still wrong with me," Faramir started again. "Mithrandir won't say anything, and the Warden does not understand the Black Breath. I can still feel the darkness hovering around me and I dare not sleep. I know not what to do. I know not who to turn to." Faramir heaved a great sigh, as if expressing his discomfort has eased some of the darkness.

Aragorn held the other's trembling hand, trying to comfort him.

"Fear not, the Black Breath has passed," said Aragorn. "But I may need you to stay strong. I have not spoken with Gandalf yet, but I fear that there is something that has touched you other than the Black Breath."

"That I know," said Faramir barely above a whisper. "That I know."

"Tomorrow I will speak with Gandalf. Then if you will, return to me and I will tell you what I have found out. And if it is within my power to heal you, I swear I will."

Faramir kissed Aragorn's hand in reverence. "Already this is too much from you my Lord. I thank thee. Now I will truly leave you to your rest." With that Faramir got up and made ready to leave.

When he was about to step out of the tent, he suddenly turned back and looked at Aragorn. The Dúnadan noticed the slight change in his posture, and then he saw the unfamiliar glint in his eyes. Slowly, Faramir walked back to where he was sitting and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Did you know what _He_ told me before you came and took me away?" the soft hiss reached Aragorn's ear. "He told me that he would give me my deepest, darkest desires."

Aragorn stiffened. _Elbereth! No! This cannot be true!_

"And I said yes."

_He was touched by the Darkness._

With that, Faramir leaned in and caught his lips in a sweet, deep kiss and then fled into the night. Stunned, Aragorn buried his face in his hands.

_Help me Elbereth, he is still dying… _

=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//=

Thank you to those who reviewed the first part ^.^ I hope you'll keep on reading!   
Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!! Thank you!! 


	3. Of Stewards and Kings

**WARNING! SLASH!** Read: male x male relationships. Don't like? Well, no one's forcing you to read. 

AN: My heart just did a summersault coz as I was typing up the AN, my pc hanged and I thought I wasn't able to save O_O Anyway, I'm glad I was able to, now all I need was to retype the AN, which is basically saying that I'm sorry it took me so long to update coz the last month was hell for me, finals and papers one on top of the other. 

Also I'm going away this weekend so that's that. But classes are over for me and I have the whole vacation to write yay!! But anyway, happy Lenten Season to all. Today is Black Saturday and what do I do? I write fics ^^;;;; 

Also, Megumi Takahashii, I was able to see those piccies!! Sorry I wasn't able to reply, I went to the province that weekend *eep!* 

Spoilers for Book VI of Part III, Return of the King 

Pair: Aragorn/Faramir. Don't like the pair? As I said, no one's forcing you to read. 

Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!! Thank you!! 

_**Life to the Dying   
**by valacirca _

_When the black breath blows  
and death's shadow grows  
and all lights pass,  
come athelas! come athelas!  
Life to the dying  
In the king's hands lying! _

_~~Athelas, Lord of the Rings _

**Part Three: Of Stewards and the Kings**

"Touched by the Shadows," Gandalf stated noncommittally. 

"Yes, I deemed it so," replied the Ranger, weary of the debate he is having with the old wizard. 

"I have looked into it long into the night in the vast libraries of the White Tower, and I feared to learn more of it." The wizard sighed heavily. "You are right Aragorn, one of pure heart would be greatly devastated by the touch of the shadows." 

"Even I have feared to confirm our worst thoughts, Gandalf," said the Ranger. "But should we keep on looking the other way, hoping with all our hearts that it is not so, then Faramir would lie in graver danger than we have not foreseen." 

Gandalf remained silent. 

"I shall not be one to turn against my people." 

"Very well, Aragorn. I shall offer what I can to help, but this task shall be your own," Gandalf said slowly, taking great consideration. "I have not the strength to wrestle with the shadow both in the hearts of men and on the land of the living and the dead. 

"You know us for what we are, and I shall not hide it from you, descendant of the Númenóreans. The Dark Lord and I contest our powers where none save few could comprehend. But meanwhile I shall tend to the people of Gondor so that you may have time for the fallen Steward." 

"I thank you my friend," replied Aragorn. "And now you will have to tell me what you have learned in your labour, for time runs quickly in these dark days." 

"Indeed and if I have guessed correctly, only you can be able to save him." 

=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//= 

Thoughts have plagued Aragorn since dawn when he sought Gandalf 's aid. They were yet to learn the nature of this darkness that binds Faramir. Cure, if such exists, should be sought without delay. Aragorn sat down in an unexpected moment of repose. Since they came down the river Anduin he had been swamped by thought and councils of war. The Ring Bearer and his companion were ever in his mind. 

But right now, more urgent matters are at hand. One where he could help in. 

Memories of last night's encounter came unbidden in his mind. He has yet to tell Gandalf about them, but at that time he refrained from saying them and he knew not why. But last night's incident have given him insight as to what he might expect from Faramir. Indeed, the Steward himself has told him what to expect. 

_"He told me that he would give me my deepest, darkest desires." _

But what of the kiss? 

The answer eludes him. 

And so he waits, with patience borne from years of toil in the wild. He waits for the next Lord or leader to consult with him, or a healer to ask for his aid, or for Gandalf to come with new information and whisk him away from his moment's rest. 

But it seems that he need not have to wait long, for at the next instant he heard the soft footfalls of boots outside his tent. He drew himself up ready to face another task. 

"My Lord, you have called me. I am now here," said the voice from outside the tent. 

Startled, Aragorn quickly crosses to the flaps. This voice is the least he expected to hear, let alone the bidding that he was called upon. Opening the flaps, Aragorn ushered the Steward in with all thoughts of war fleeing from his mind. 

"Faramir, this is a surprise indeed," said Aragorn. "How are you faring?" 

"Very well my Lord. But it has come to my knowledge that you shall be seeking me, so I have come to save you the trouble," said Faramir. 

"And by whom was this knowledge brought?" asked Aragorn. 

"The Periannath Prince," replied Faramir. "He said 'I reckon that Strider, that's Aragorn, shall want to talk to you soon. He has news for you I think.' So I came quickly, not heeding the warnings of the Warden." 

"Did he now?" said Aragorn, amused. "These halflings have a way with words. They say more than what they should and less that what they mean to." 

"So I am mistaken?" asked Faramir. "Forgive me then my Lord, for once again I have disturbed your rest." Faramir then made ready to leave. 

"Nay, do not leave, not yet," hastened Aragorn and Faramir dropped back to his seat. "I will have to tell you of the plans that the other Lords and I were to discuss on this evening's war council." 

Aragorn took a deep breath. He has not the heart to tell this son of Gondor of the fate of his father. To know that he lost both his brother and father to the darkness will not be well with him. Especially now that he too is at the edge of the embrace of the shadows. 

But he too is loath to tell him of the plans for the coming days. But there is not much to say, and so it should be that he has chosen to reveal the lesser of two evils. 

"I shall be asking them to face the Dark Lord's army at his very gates," stated Aragorn. "In a fortnight, we shall travel lightly and swiftly. I know the outcome does not bode well for us, but with Gandalf's wisdom I deemed it time for us to meet them. All out fates lie with the Ringbearer." 

"That is well my Lord," replied Faramir. "I trust both your and Mithrandir's wisdom. And in a fortnight I too shall be healed completely, only I ask to fight beside you Lord." 

"Nay." 

"Pardon?" 

"Nay. You shall not be coming with us." 

"But my Lord, it is my duty—" started Faramir rising to his feet. 

"Stay Steward of Gondor," Aragorn held out a hand, hoping that Faramir will not notice the slip of tongue. "You are needed here." 

"I shall take my father's stead. I shall come with thee!" 

Aragorn said naught and turned sadly away. He realized that there is nothing he could do but tell him the truth. One could not hide hurt with another hurt. 

"Do not dare imprison me on this White Tower," came the slightly hissing whisper of Faramir. 

Aragorn quickly turned back to the Steward, noticing the gathering darkness around him. A flash of light and in an instant Faramir was wielding a blade. Aragorn recognized it immediately, a Morgul dagger. 

"Faramir, from whence did you get that blade?" Aragorn stood quickly, reaching for his own sword, Anduril. Faramir however was quicker and nearer, and he snatched the sheathed blade from the desk where it rests. 

"My Lord shall not keep me from my desires," Faramir said edging closer to Aragorn who stood motionless, bidding his time. He knew Faramir, in his condition, is no threat. The dagger however is another story, a single scratch could send him into the darkness. 

"It is my wish, nay my desire to battle for the Lord Aragorn," continued Faramir. Aragorn felt the cool metal slide down his cheek as Faramir leaned in, only a breath away. "For thee I shall spill blood, and for thee I shall be victorious." 

"Thou has duty both to me and to our people," said Aragorn undaunted. "But theirs is the greater claim. Thou shalt stay, Steward of Gondor." 

As if a veil was lifted from his eyes, Faramir backed away, shocked. Both Anduril and the Morgul blade fell with a dull thud on the ground, but then Faramir's eyes narrowed and the golden glint came back in his eyes. 

"Twice have you called me Steward," said Faramir uncertainly. "My Lord speaks as if I hold my father's name. Tell me Lord, has something befallen my father?" 

Aragorn was silent but for a while. Then at last he answered, choosing his words carefully. 

"I call thee Steward, for it is the duty of the son to take thy father's stead." 

It was then that Aragorn deemed that the shadow was never wholly lifted from Faramir but the voice that carried the grief was indeed the Steward's and no tint of shadow lay in those last words before he once again fled without warning. 

"You lie!" 

=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//=\\=//= 

AN: Okay, my usual disclaimers include: It being 3 am I'm not sure if my spelling and grammar are in perfect condition. I'll be rechecking it after I get back from wherever my family's dragging me off to this weekend. In the meantime, I'm posting this up. 

Please review! Thanx so much! 


	4. Heart's Desire

**WARNING!** SLASH! Read: male x male relationships. Don't like? Well, no one's forcing you to read. 

AN: Errmmm….I said I'd be writing more now I'm on vacation. But it turned out I started writing other things -_-;;; I'm having writer's block with this one. The plot is still in tact though. Anyway, now I'm slowly starting to come out of the block. Ah well… 

**rayemars, Aerlinnel, and Furius: **Thanx for pointing those thou and thee mistakes. Actually I found out that I shouldn't have used thou/thee whenever Faramir addresses Aragorn. This is what happens when I use old English (especially since English isn't my mother tongue) 

Spoilers for Book VI of Part III, Return of the King 

Pair: Aragorn/Faramir. Don't like the pair? As I said, no one's forcing you to read. 

Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated!! Thank you!!  
Hope you guys will like this. 

**Life to the Dying**_  
by valacirca _

_When the black breath blows  
and death's shadow grows  
and all lights pass,  
come athelas! come athelas!  
Life to the dying  
In the king's hands lying! _

_~~Athelas, Lord of the Rings _

**Part Four: Heart's Desire**

Aragorn speedily made his way into the city, anger and worry radiating from his usually stoic appearance. Storming up the halls of the Tower of the Guard, people could be seen moving away hurriedly from the fell Lord of the North. No man would dare approach nor hinder him from his intention. 

"Aragorn!" 

But an elf would. 

"Legolas, I have heard the news. Tell me, where is Faramir?" Aragorn asked hastily. He had hoped to follow him to the Houses of Healing, but instead he found the Captain of the black and silver Guards of the Citadel in grief. 

"The Prince of Dol Amroth have asked me to send for you or Gandalf," answered Legolas. "They are in Rath Dínen. Go quickly, for I deem that there is evil afoot." 

"Thank you my friend," replied Aragorn. "And now I must ask you to seek Gandalf also, I shall need him ere this is all over." 

"Of course," replied the elf and quickly departed. 

Quickening his pace Aragorn followed the path towards the Closed Door. At the Door he was greeted by the sight of the Prince Imrahil, his face shows no sign of distress yet Aragorn knew that something is amiss. Since the last ruling Steward of Gondor set himself in the pyre, none was allowed to enter while there is still war to be fought. 

"My friend," said Aragorn, "how comes this? That the Hallows of the dead be once again be disturbed by the living, have the guards been idle?" 

"'Tis not by anyone's bidding that anyone should come hither," replied Imrahil, confused. "But this madness…I know not what it is. I have sent the guards away lest they see their lord in such manner." 

Imrahil beckoned Aragorn to follow him into the House of Stewards. 

In the midst of the rubble that was once the proud House of Stewards was Faramir crouched on the ground. His garments were torn and dusty and the smell of old death lingers about him. 

"What evil was brewed here?" Aragorn wondered to himself as he approached the stooped figure of the Steward. Faramir no longer appear as the Captain of the White Tower and is much more in likeness to the one called Wormtongue, bent and whispering to himself dark hisses, that he met in the halls of King Theoden of Riddermark. 

In one corner Faramir sat curled upon the threshold of the fallen dome of the House of the Stewards. Aragorn approached cautiously. Stopping at three feet from the Steward he stooped down and called softly. 

"Faramir," he whispered. 

There was no sign of movement as Faramir sat still hunched over the corner with his back turned towards the Dúnadan. 

"Faramir," he tried once more, this time lightly placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. 

A shrill shriek pierced the silence and the figure darted to the right, running towards the entrance where Imrahil stood on guard. Faramir tried to push his way through but to no avail for the Prince stood fast and unyielding. Aragorn quickly leapt after him and grabbed him around the waist to stop his escape. 

The Dúnadan tackled and pinned him to the ground. Faramir, instantly falling limp to the assault as if the strings that that was moving him have been cut, exhaled a small faint sigh forming the words 'Father' on his lips. 

A pained look ran across Imrahil's face as he saw the wretched state of the once proud son of Gondor has become. "What evil and madness has befallen him, my lord?" asked Imrahil to his liege-lord. 

"The Black Breath has left a darkness around him," said Aragorn from the ground where he was ensuring that Faramir is still alive. The Steward lay with his face on the ground, seemingly dead. "But of the nature of the darkness, I know not yet. That is why I seek the aid of Gandalf in this matter." 

"And he has come," said the voice from behind them. There the wizard stood flanked by the elf and the dwarf who stood ready with both bow and axe at hand as if expecting battle. They had not noticed them arrive, they were too concerned with Faramir. 

"Indeed, my friend," said Aragorn as he checked over Faramir and saw the other breathing heavily with eyes glazed over. "I know not what has happened before I came here, neither can anyone else. Do you know why this has come to pass?" 

For a long while Gandalf thought. When at last he finally spoke he asked Aragorn: "Does he know what has befallen his father?" 

"Yes," Aragorn answered quietly. "Had I any other choice, I would not have been the one to tell him this and await for your counsel, but…" 

"I see," the wizard nodded wisely. "For that may have been the only probable reason why he should come to the abode of the dead to seek his sire." 

"But this madness, Mithrandir," said Imrahil. "Where did it all come from?" 

Gandalf looked at the Prince of Dol Amroth and sadly shook his head. "The Darkness has never wholly left him, I'm afraid." 

And Imrahil remained silent. 

The elf, the dwarf, and the prince stood aside as the wizard knelt down beside the fallen Steward and the Dúnadan. Together, they rolled him onto his back and were astounded to find what lay in his hands. Stronger than a death grip is how Faramir hold close to his heart the palantír of the White Tower. 

"So, it has come to this?" said the elf quietly. 

"Yes, it has," replied Gandalf. 

"Such sorrows do the mortal men bear, but blind have they become to it." The quiet voice of the elf fell over them, but Legolas knew that it would never surpass the sorrow that the elves hold in their unfathomable hearts. 

"What?" asked Aragorn looking from Legolas to Gandalf. "I understand it not. What sorrow does he bear? Surely, it is so much more than learning of his father's death, is it not?" 

"Do you really not know the answer?" Legolas asked Aragorn. 

Aragorn shook his head in reply. 

"I think," said Imrahil. "I think I am beginning to understand what it is." 

"Indeed," said Gandalf, "for you, descendant of the people of Nimrodel, may have a little more perception in the matter. He then turned to Aragorn. "It is said that when darkness touches a good heart, it would hurt him more because he will be broken cruelly." 

"That I know," said Aragorn. 

"But what you know not is how it shall be made," said Gandalf. Aragorn nodded for him to continue. "Long has the Lord Faramir sought to please his father, but as Boromir was the heir of their father, Denethor gave more thought to the deeds of the elder son. And Boromir too, engrossed in the education on the ways of becoming the leader to his people, had no or little time with his brother. 

"And so Faramir turned to the ways of the lore masters concerning himself with herbs and poetries instead of deeds and battle. And so he became further apart from his kin. But still he is a great Captain of his men and none save Boromir can defeat him in single combat." 

"How then does this concern me, Gandalf?" asked Aragorn. 

"You, Aragorn, are the true descendant of the Númenoreans of the West. To Faramir, you are the King that shall return. No longer has he a brother or a father to turn to, so now the burden lies upon you. He honors and respects you as much as he loves his brother and father. Only, they have never shown it in return, save when in the height of Denethor's madness he chose to have his son die alongside himself." 

The Halls of Steward fell silent as everything dawned to Aragorn in a new light. _Indeed,_ he thought. _This is the desire that he speaks of. _Even the most innocent of desires can be turned evil, such was the way of the darkness. Had he known it before, would it make a difference? Will he know what to do? Nay. The answer has eluded him, and eludes him still. 

Slowly he raised his head. 

"How then shall I make amends?" asked the Dúnadan. 

Gandalf sadly shook his head. "Only you would know how." 

--- 

A bit short, but things are starting to fall into place again.  
Please review and tell me what you think ^^  
Thanx for reading! 


End file.
